Unexpected
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ginny and Cho are happy with the way things worked out.
1. Unexpected (Unedited)

**Title:** Unexpected (UNEDITED)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ginny/Cho  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Summary:** Ginny and Cho are happy with the way things worked out.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alchemy - Your task will be to free-write. Write on anything until you get to your desired word count or maybe for ten minutes straight if you work better that way. It can be anything, structured or unstructured, rambling or planned. Once your done, edit your piece for grading. You must have the edited and unedited versions in your story document so I know you didn't just write a story of x amount words. **Notes:** Do not use the backspace or the delete button at all! Just type away until your desired time or word count has been concurred!

 **Warning: If you want to read this, go straight to the second chapter since it's the edited version. Your eyes will hurt if you read the first chapter.**

* * *

Cho wants to boast about her victory. She doesn't, though. She gazes at Ginny as snowlakes fall all round them. "I win," she crows, indicating that she was actually counting even through they said the snowball fight was just for fun.

Ginny pouted. "No fair. I wasn't trying that hard."

Co rholled her eyes. "You wealways try hard so don't give me that. And don't e a sore loser. It's not fitting for a lady like you."

Ginny smirked. "Since when am I a lady?"

Ginny licked her lips when she gazed at Ginny. Her girlfriend's red hair was mused and her cheeks were flushed from teh cold. Her body was completely covered, but it didn't matter. Cho knew the boyd abetter than she knew her own. She didn't have to wrok hard to imaging what was uderneath the heavy layers.

Both o them were exhausted though so they headed in for warmth and comfort. Ho went to her stash of sweets and pulled out some chocolate frogs . She then found Ginny who awas on the couch with hot chocolate already on the table beinf ront of it.

Cho sat down and put the chocolate frogs down, taking her mug of hot chocolate and sipping carefully. She pulled tplaced the mug back down and looked at Ginny who was bussy staring at a photograph.

She leaned over iand saw it was a photo of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna. "I reembered that," Cho breathed.

Ginny smiled and looked arounway from the phoograph to stare at Cho. Se placed it own and cuddled near her girlfriend.

Cho was happy to do that and pulled the blanket that was next to her over both of them . Doid you ever think we would get together?"

Ginny snorted. "O course not. OAll either of us kcared about was punishing Harry. You though Harry was choosing Hermione over you, and I _knew_ he was choosin Luna over me. We both wanted to hurt him, and we thought it would be easier if we worked togeteher."

"It's weird; we were rivals for his affection, but we didn't hate each other. I guess with thought Hermione and Luna waere bigger threats."

Ginny nodded. "I neeer thought I'd stop being angry at Harry, but when I kissed you, I realized I couldn't be made hat him for caring about Luna. If he felt when he kissed Luna even half of what I did when I issed you, I knew I couldn't hold a grudge."

"Thie kiss was that good?" Cho sked, her eyes glittering.

Ginny looked up into Cho's deep almond eyes. "Of course. It made me feel like I was flying."

I'm glad", Cho breathed. They gravitated twowards each other until their noses touched. "I migt never have expected it to happen, but I'm glad it did."

"Me too. I love you, Cho."

Cho kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you too, my little irecracker."

When they pulled away from each other and resumed their cuddling, "Ginny mused out loud. "Mahbe we should buy Harry a nice than you gift."


	2. Unexpected (Edited)

**Title:** Unexpected (EDITED)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ginny/Cho  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 532  
 **Summary:** Ginny and Cho are happy with the way things worked out.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alchemy - Your task will be to free-write. Write on anything until you get to your desired word count or maybe for ten minutes straight if you work better that way. It can be anything, structured or unstructured, rambling or planned. Once your done, edit your piece for grading. You must have the edited and unedited versions in your story document so I know you didn't just write a story of x amount words. **Notes:** Do not use the backspace or the delete button at all! Just type away until your desired time or word count has been concurred!

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Nicolas Malfoy - Bronze - Prompts Used - Victory, Punish, Boast, Indicate

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Prompt Used - [object] Photograph

 **Monthly Exchange Competition:** Written for aromanticmalia. Pairing - Ginny/Cho, Prompts - rivals to lovers, cuddling, snowflakes

* * *

Cho wanted to boast about her victory. She didn't, though. At least not much. She gazed at Ginny as snowflakes fell all around them. "I win," she crowed, indicating that she was actually keeping score even though they said the snowball fight would just be for fun.

Ginny pouted. "No fair. I wasn't trying that hard."

Cho rolled her eyes. "You always try hard so don't give me that. And don't be a sore loser. It's not fitting for a lady like you."

Ginny smirked. "Since when have I ever been a lady?"

Cho licked her lips as she gazed at Ginny. Her girlfriend's red hair was mused and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Her body was completely covered, but it didn't matter. Cho knew the Ginny's body better than she knew her own. She didn't have to work hard to imagine what was underneath the multiple layers.

Both of them were exhausted though, so they headed in for warmth and comfort. Cho went to her stash of sweets and pulled out some chocolate frogs. She then found Ginny who was on the couch; two mugs of hot chocolate were already on the table in front of her.

Cho sat down and put the chocolate frogs next to her mug. She then took her mug of hot chocolate and sipped carefully. She placed the mug back down and looked at Ginny who was busy staring at a photograph.

She leaned over and saw it was a photo of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna. "I remember that," Cho breathed.

Ginny smiled and looked away from the photograph to stare at Cho. She placed it down and cuddled into her girlfriend.

Cho was happy to do that and pulled the blanket that was next to her over both of them. "Did you ever think we would get together?"

Ginny snorted. "Of course not. All either of us cared about was punishing Harry. You thought Harry was choosing Hermione over you, and I _knew_ he was choosing Luna over me. We both wanted to hurt him, and we thought it would be easier if we worked together."

"It's weird; we were rivals for his affection, but we didn't hate each other. I guess we thought Hermione and Luna were bigger threats."

Ginny nodded. "I never thought I'd stop being angry at Harry, but when I kissed you, I realized I couldn't be mad at him for caring about Luna. If he felt when he kissed Luna even half of what I did when I kissed you, I knew I couldn't hold a grudge."

"The kiss was that good?" Cho asked, her eyes glittering mischievously.

Ginny looked up into Cho's deep almond eyes. "Of course. It made me feel like I was flying."

"I'm glad," Cho breathed. They gravitated towards each other until their noses touched. "I might never have expected it to happen, but I'm glad it did."

"Me too. I love you, Cho."

Cho kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you too, my little firecracker."

When they pulled away from each other and resumed their cuddling, Ginny mused out loud. "Maybe we should buy Harry a nice 'thank you' gift."


End file.
